Waiting.avi
'''Impact Studios Test Tape No. 2 '''is a collection of short test animations and a few fully-fledged cartoons, including some that are "lost episodes" from a series from 1976-2006, each with its own set of strange quirks. A specific segment from the tape, known simply as "waiting.avi", is a mysterious, garbled, and incoherent cartoon dating from around the turn of the millennium. The cartoon has been known as waiting.avi because, one day, it was copied from the test tape and onto a DVD by a mysterious converter, sold at a thrift shop, and once it was watched, the person who watched it was so confused he reported it to authorities. The video was investigated, but nothing came of it. It was then uploaded to Youtube under the name "weird video from some weird tape," and the description read "It's called waiting or something it's from the 1990s lol." Contents of the Video The video starts off with some static, and then a vintage movie countdown - 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2 - until a screen saying "Waiting" shows up. Below the word after 10 seconds of blank footage, the words "for you" fade in. The off-white background fades, leaving the words "Waiting for you" on a black background, to which they then fade out to black. Nothing but static for a few seconds follows, until an image of garbled, distorted colors in Blu-Ray quality appears, flashing and swirling like a pool of magma. Then, a silhouette of a person with strange, scratch-film like swirling lines covering the scene, to which he seems to raise his hand and the swirling lines calm in their swirling. The scene awkwardly transitions to an image of what appears to be swirls, scratches, and static very loosely forming the scene of an opened door with the silhouette and another next to it, to which the first touches the other, causing intense static and a silhouette raven to fly out. The video comes to an end after a brief scene of static, garbled writing, and distorted audio. Maker of the Video The producers, writers, directors, editors, and most importantly, animators, have not been identified, neither has anyone who included it in the test tape. The only reason this is related to the Andrew Skinner story is because Impact Studios is the name of Andrew's animation studio, and is the one that supposedly made Red Mist under administration from Phillip Stancheski, who assisted Andrew in the animation of Red Mist because it was incredibly complicated to do so. Most of the scenes in the episode were animated by Andrew at first, but then added upon to, upgraded, and finalized by Phillip. This studio also released the Ten Test Tapes, the second of which waiting is contained on and is the most famous of the ten tapes. Andrew's Suspected Involvement It is suspected that this is one of Andrew's pre-Suicide Squidward projects, probably one of his cartoons that is safe for work material, that is without gore, violence, or sexual material of any kind. It is nothing short of bizarre, however, not much unlike his other projects, namely Suicide Squidward. Another local rumor is that he wrote the episode, and that it was inspired by his murderous actions, or that he edited the video, which was supposed to be a romantic comedy film, but he manipulated and corrupted the video to the level of incoherence. Category:Cartoons Category:Weird Category:DVD Category:VHS Category:Unknown Category:Andrew Skinner's Cartoons